Various forms of collapsible multi-message aid seeking signs have been heretofore provided. However, most of these previously designed signs have not been constructed specifically for use in conjunction with vehicles stopped along roadways and have not been constructed in a manner whereby the same aid seeking message may be viewed from either direction along the roadway. Accordingly, a need exists for a collapsible multi-message aid seeking sign which will be capable of indicating the type of aid requested to motorists approaching from opposite directions.
Examples of various forms of multi-message signs heretofore designed are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos: 1,251,670, 1,888,368, 3,139,611, 3,623,254, 3,810,092 and s,840,285.